From the Abyss
by Heien Jie
Summary: Caught in an unfortunate incident, Takaba finds himself wide awake only to be surrounded by utter darkness.


Ok so this is a re-written version since I accidentally deleted the file while transferring it from my phone to my laptop. I felt so frustrated. If you poured out your ideas and feelings onto something and find it lost forever, who wouldn't feel devastated, right?

I actually started writing the story while I was going to and from work. I tried writing while I was in the lab but I was too bothered with our census so I couldn't concentrate writing. Most of the contents were written while I was eating out in a restaurant. I don't understand but I feel like ideas flow freely whenever I am dining outside. Enough with the author's drama. Now let's get on with the story.

For your entertainment and mine.

Love,

Heien Jie

* * *

Angst, hurt, comfort and lemons. This fic contains some OOC and OC.

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

* * *

 **Morning Greeting**

Akihito woke up finding himself wrapped between Asami's arms. He had to admit the man looked much younger when he was asleep. All traces of the serious businessman were gone. All that was left was Asami Ryuichi, the man heloved. Akihito couldn't help but caress Asami's cheeks. He loved mornings like this when he actually wakes up earlier than the gorgeous man. He felt content just staring at Asami as he matched his breathing. He immediately removed his hand when the man stirred from his sleep.

Asami felt the feather light touch of those fingers on his face. When he felt it leave he suddenly caught it back. He held it firmly and kissed it.

"Good morning kitten," he murmured with his eyes still closed.

"Good morning," Akihito spoke softly trying to hide his embarrassment. He pulled his hand away from Asami's lips. Then he snuggled to Asami's chest to hide the blush threatening to form on his face.

Asami found it amusing whenever Akihito was caught in an embarrassing situation. The kid's face would turn into different shades of pink to almost red. Asami held Akihito's chin forcing the kid to look up to him.

Akihito squirmed under Asami's gaze. It made him uncomfortable to see those pair of hungry golden eyes. As he opened his mouth to speak, Asami seized the opportunity to capture his lush pink lips. His cheeks and tongue were fired up by Asami. He tried to move away but Asami moved to topple over him. His hands were restrained by Asami as his arms were lifted up to his head. Unable to budge he ceased his useless struggle.

Sensing his success, Asami possessed Akihito's lips, kissing and sucking it. He then trailed kisses down to the boy's neck. His thumb alternately fiddled with the two little mounds that perked up on the boy's white chest.

Akihito fought to keep his senses. He left out a soft moan when he felt a hot wet tongue lick and suck his nipple.

"...nh...ahh!"

Akihito crossed his bare legs. Thank goodness he was still wearing his boxers otherwise his hole would be intruded by a foreign object.

"...mi... sami...hnnh...Asami!" He finally managed to call out.

Asami paused, "Mm what is it kitten?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Asami asked as he went back to lick the perked up flesh.

"That. Stop licking me."

"Why should I?" Came out Asami's nonchalant reply.

"I have a photoshoot today so I have to get to the studio early to prepare some stuff. Now, paws off," he said. He glared as he pushed Asami.

"Just one round."

"No," came out Akihito's firm reply. He knew that with a man like Asami one round would not be enough. The man would go all the way until he was satiated. When that happens Akihito would then end up unable to walk and feeling uncomfortable for a whole day. There was no way Akihito would let that happen today. _No way_ he repeated to himself.

Asami stared down at him with a blank expression. Akihito felt unnerved as the silence stretched.

"Fine. Let's have a deal shall we? Leave me alone now and you can have me all you want tonight."

Asami let out his famous smirk. "All right kitten. We have a deal. Since you have made this lion go hungry for the whole day, prepare yourself to be ravaged tonight."

Akihito gulped. He pushed Asami again. The man finally moved away. He scrambled to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to cool down. _Think of work_ he told himself. Akihito emerged from the bathroom all wet with a towel tucked to his waist. Another was draped onto his head. He had goose bumps on his skin when he felt a certain someone staring. It was making him feel flustered.

"Stop staring will you." He told the amused man on the bed. He then ran off to the walk in closet and changed his clothes. He emerged later wearing a white shirt and a blue denim. He found Asami on the dining table stirring a cup of coffee. He actually felt a little guilty not being able to prepare a breakfast.

"Sorry I won't be able to make breakfast."

"It's alright. I'll just have Kirishima order something."

"Okay. I'll be going ahead."

He turned but was stopped when his wrist was grabbed by Asami. Asami pulled him in to give him a long hot kiss. Akihito was let go only when he was already gasping for his breath. His face flushed red.

"See you later kitten," Asami smirked.

Akihito wiped his lips and ran to the door before the lion changes his mind and pounces on him.

* * *

Was that a good opening? XD Tell me what you think.

 **Sept. 7, 2015**

 **No major change here just an edited version. I didn't notice the errors until someone pointed it out. I thought Asami was a yakuza since he had a dirty business. Since Feilong was a Chinese mafia then Asami would be a yakuza. Right? Anyways I changed the 'yakuza' part to 'businessman' to appease a dear reader. XD**


End file.
